1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to supports for vehicles, and is more particularly concerned with a collapsible, wheeled support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
When a vehicle is being serviced, it is frequently necessary to lift the vehicle so a mechanic can reach parts on the bottom of the vehicle. In some situations, one will use a hydraulic lift to elevate the entire vehicle as needed. However, some shops or individuals may not have access to a hydraulic lift, or the lift may be in use. Also, it may not be good economic use of a hydraulic lift when only one end of a vehicle needs to be lifted. In these various circumstances one generally utilizes a jack to elevate the vehicle, then uses jack stands to hold the vehicle securely in the elevated position.
There are several disadvantages accompanying the use of jack stands. First, it will be understood that the jack stands have a relatively small base. Some jack stands are adjustable in height; but, if the height is greatly increased, the jack stand becomes somewhat unstable because of the small base. Also, one jack stand supports one point of a vehicle. If one end of a vehicle is to be supported, at least two jack stands are required; and, if the entire vehicle is to be supported, at least four jack stands are usually required. Each of the jack stands must be individually placed.
If any change is to be made when a vehicle is supported by jack stands, each jack stand must be individually relieved of its load, and adjusted as desired. Such a procedure is obviously time consuming. Furthermore, if the vehicle on jack stands is to be relocated--even within the same shop--, the vehicle must be removed from the jack stands, relocated, then replaced on the jack stands. If the wheels of the vehicle have been removed, one of course must replace the wheels before removing the jack stands.
There have been some prior art efforts at providing other forms of support for vehicles, and some of these have had wheels to allow easy manipulation of the support. Most of the prior art supports have been designed as special purpose supports, and have been rather complex. The result is that the prior art supports are not practical for general use in servicing vehicles.